A New Life At Ouran
by xHarukaMimiChanx
Summary: Romantic Comedy :  HikaruxFriendsOC and HoneyxMyOC :  Rebekka   friends oc have her permission to use it   and Leanne   My OC   move from scotland to japan and start to attend Ouran High School.


I look up towards the big gates, staring at the huge castle like school. I place my hands through the gates. Looking around the huge garden. A big fountain was placed in the middle of it. You could see how clear the water is. I turn to Rebekka.

"Is it just me, or did the school look smaller in the brochure?" I ask.

"Think so...but thats maybe because it's a brouchure" She replys.

Smiling, Rebekka took the brochure in question out of her pocket and held it up to the view of the actual Ouran High School directly in front of the two. True, there was a huge size difference between the picture and the real building - obviously. I scoot behind Rebekka and peer over her shoulder to also compare the different sizes of the school. A few moments past and we are still staring at the brochure. Getting slightly bored I decide to give in and just agree with Rebekka.

"Ok, You made your point," I tell her.

"Obviously, So we going in then?" She asks with a grin on her face.

She glances over her shoulder at me before taking a few steps towards the building, admiring it. My face darts down at the floor, hesitating if I should follow her. I stare at two of my fingers and start prodding them together.

"Wait! What if they're is like...evil ninja's or something...I'm sory of scared and nervous to go in" I say.

Rebekka pauses and laughs at me. She turns around to face and steps closer to me. We stare at each other for a moment and she grabs my hard and starts to pull me forward towards the big school.

"Come on, Don't be scared. They're not evil. Plus, just think some of them might be quite" She tells me.

I start to walk a bit faster while thinking about what Rebekka just said. What if they're is cute guys. Back in Scotland the guys all looked like toads. I giggle to myself and sigh with relief. We arrive at the big huge double doors. We both look at each other. I take a deep breath preparing myself before entering the huge building. The more calmer Rebekka steps forwards and opens the doors. We both step inside and awaiting us is a young blonde male with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He is wearing a stereo typical male Ouran High School uniform. He steps forward as we step into the school.

"Welcome to Ouran, ladies. You must be our new students,"

I look him up and down checking for any ninja reflexes or any clues that he could be a ninja at all. I slightly lean into Rebekka and whisper in her hair.

"He doesn't looks like a evil ninja..."

"No, no he doesn't" She whispers back to me before turning to the blonde guy. "Yeh thats us. I'm Bekka and this is Leanne"

"Its a pleasure to meet you both," He says looking directly at me.

He steps forward and stands incredibly close to me. He looks down at me smiling. I feel my body heating up and I think I'm blushing.

"Uh...well...its nice to meet you to," I say turning my face slightly.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, Its a pleasure. Now if you'd follow me-" He started to say but was disturbed by another voice.

"Tamaki!"

Out of one of the doors down the hall walked another teenage boy - one that was more to Rebekka's taste. He had glasses and black hair, and was carrying a clipboard of sorts. He was wearing the same kind of uniform as Tamaki, and when he walked over, he cast his eyes over both the females before turning to his fellow student.

"I hope your not flirting with our new students here, Tamaki" He says.

"Don't be silly Kyoya, I was only making them feel a bit more welcome" He replys.

"Likely story," Kyoya says.

Before the two could finish they're very light arguement a brown haired boy entered. He was also wearing the same uniform as both Tamaki and Kyoya. He looked slightly more feminine than both Kyoya and Tamaki put together. He has deep brown eyes to match his hair. He walks over and stands beside Tamaki.

"So these where the new students you were telling us about," He says looking at each of us.

"...You look a bit feminine for a guy don't you?" Rebekka says.

It was a bit outright thing for Rebekka to say, Fair enough it was my instinct thoughts aswell when this new guy appeared into the corridor, and beside Tamaki. I look at Tamaki and he is looking at the floor.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki says blushing slightly.

I look up at Kyoya to see his reaction towards the blushing Tamaki. He just rolls his eyes and gestures for me and Rebekka to follow him. I slide behind Rebekka and pushes her forward, signalling to go first.

"I'll be right behind you," I say grinning at her nervously.

Rebekka rolls her eyes, but smiles towards Kyoya. She starts to follow him and I stay close her behind her as if I'm stuck to her. I look around the corridors as we progress through the corridors. Its very posh and very big.

"Its so big! What if I get lost and we could get separated...and I could get kidnapped?" I say edging closer to Rebekka for safety. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I doubt anyone would to try to kidnap us..." She consoles me.

"Well, provided you don't break any of the rules, of course." Kyoya adds, flashing a smile over his shoulder.

He leads us into a classroom, unsuprisingly it is also pretty big. There is an arrangement of about fifteen students sitting behind desks and the class rep by the board. All the students in the classroom smile brightly at us.


End file.
